Never Forget You
by October8th2005
Summary: PARDOS!


**A/n** don't bother reading this, this is **NOT **a fic, just a dedication to derenatreehill!

* * *

**1300 words for Pardos**

MY pardos just to let y'all know. Not yours, yours, orrr yours, no! MINE!

I can be so negative, sometimes  
My own worst enemy, sometimes  
Even at my lowest low,  
You still had hope

When I wanna quit,  
You won't let me.  
When I'm falling down,  
You gon' catch me.  
You pick me up  
Yeah, you fix me up  
Now I'm on my way,  
And I'm strong enough to say

You gave me wings and taught me to fly  
When I was out there on my own  
You gave me wings and brought me to life  
And now I need to know  
If you wanna fly cause I wanna fly, Yeah  
Tell me you're down for touching the sky, Yeah  
You and Me, Me and You  
The higher, the better  
When we fly, we fly together, together, together, together, together  
When we fly we fly together.

YOU KNOW WHAT THAT SONG MEANS TO ME RIGHT? RIGHT?

RIGHT!

I know I'm not very good at keeping promises, well I am, I just do them in my OWN time... like OTH?

Anywho... cause of the babygirl/babydoll incident (let's not EVER talk about that again) I „owe" you '1300 words dedicated to Pardos' Well not technically owe cause Ive been meaning to do it anyway and I'm in a foul mood because of Loz and the only thing that cheers me up most of the time is you. Seriously, like SERIOUSLY, literally everyone on this planet piss me off and you'd still be the one person I'd wanna talk to to.

Cough-compliment-cough. And besides your not really sailing the PB ship anymore and you have other friends now who sail the same ship as you and we basically don't have ANYTHING in common, I still think we're some sort of soulmates (REGARDLESS SOME PEOPLE -cough- MAY STATE OTHERWISE) pfft. Whatevs right? Kiki is trying to be mature about it. Doesn't always work but that's fine I think, I'm only 20. ;) Less than a 1000 words to go. I am not soooo bad at this. Wait... I need some inspiration from your dedication to me.

Sorry, I got distracted reading BABYDOLL. SOOOO CUTE I CANT EVEN I MEAN IT TRIGGERS THE WORST KIND OF EMOTION IN ME.

Why did I ever say it's gotta be 1300? Why was that number to such significance to me? Wait, there was a time when I actually said 'zomg' awks, srsly, that must be aaaaages ago. Idek what to say about that.

„OH YEAH, LETS NOT FORGET THE OÙ LE VENT ME PORTE TATTOO which Pardos is definitely still getting because Kiki obvs thinks of Pardos every time she looks at her foot." - a year later – Pardos is still tattooless and Kiki hates her tattoo more and more and thinks its the biggest regret of her young, young life.

You know, whenever I'm acting like a jerk because of stuff (u know what stuff) it's because I luh you so much and I don't wanna lose you :(

YES LUH AND U KNOW WHAT LUH IS LUH IS THE STRONGEST FORCE ON EARTH AND IS EXCLUSIVE TO PARKI- UNDERSTOOD? PARKI!

Word count: 548 GOOD LORD WHAT WAS I THINKING

anywhooooooo omg my luh for the word anywhoo grows bigger everyday.

Oh and also: „Pardos" is ©kiki but the thing is that I hate it when people call you Pardis but simultaneously also hate it when they call you Pardos (except Mildred Millicent Millie of course!) Do you understand that a little? I hope you do.

Well, strong apologies to everyone who thinks Pardos loves them the most, or think Pardos is their soulmate because nahhaaaaahhhhhhh Kiki is woop wooooop. Are YOU gonna visit her in Alabama this summer? No? Well you bet that I am tho :)))))))

Gosh I sound like a real wanker, hm? IDC I AM VERY PROTECTIVE OF PARKI! (in case u havent noticed) If you still doubt that Pardos loves me the most I suggest you read this: s/8452995/2/Babydoll :)

OK SO since I am in a foul mood because of Lozzie Loz Loz (its sooooo nice you say it twice) (((HAHAHA how about no))) I need to express my thankyous for always letting me whine about her like ALL THE TIME i honestly dont know how you deal with such an indecisive person like me.

But you should live with her for a week, you would rather strangle yourself. Anywhoooooooo! I'm gonna make Sangria with Lawz later and I'm excited and since I'm in a foul mood I'll probably go a lil overboard on the drinking tonight so expect some saaaahweeet whatsapp messages.

Ok so, I started this at like 6-something pm and it's 10:40pm now which means I took a break of 4 hours now just to get schweisty with Lawz. I am sorry but I had to... upside is I'm not in a sour mood anymore :))))

And what do they say? Drunken people are the most honest ones anyway? I decided I'm gonna spare you with drunken texts today.

I know you love my drunken texts tho so I might send you one or two... or more. We'll see. I have stopped drinking now so it should be fine. I read that funny meme the other day that said „sometimes I drink a glass of water just to surprise my liver" I mean thats me right? Thats so me? Remember when i was done with my finals and i basically used to go out every night and i would always CALL you cause i really wanted to talk to you? yeah... you know what call will ALWAYS be stuck in my head. That faithful day in like idk what it was like at the end of september when there were pictures of Derena wedding emerging and you called when you were waiting for a train and we were just fangirling together cause it was SOOOOO unbelievable! I still cant believe it.. my babies got married.. And if it hadnt been for my babies and my lack of interest in studying back in Feb '12 i never wouldve met you and that would be very unfortunate cause i luh you so freaking much. Kiki really cant share you with anyone... and you know the rule... what Kiki wants, Kiki gets. I am fine as long as you luh me the mostest, obviously. Which you, do I am sure. Just wanna make that clear to all the other basic bitches out there! U know who. Whatevs. While i was getting drunk I bonded with Loz so all is right again... for now. U'll be the first one to know if things go bad again cause u know... you always listen to me bitchin. Anywhoooo. This is dedicated to you my dearest Pardos cause I luh you so much, and you got your brother to dm me for my birthday which was the best thing ever and you always WITHOUT ANY EXCEPTIONS listen to me whine, bitch and last but not least fangirl and that is like super awesome. I luh you so much that I got a Blyan picture developped for you. IN PUBLIC.. if that doesnt prove my luh i dont know what does. Almost 1300 and I just started to enjoy it. I can't wait to finally meet cha in september i'm sure it'll be emotional! i'm so excited! I LUH YOU SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO MUCH!


End file.
